


At your Leisure

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Genji/Widowmaker* quick smutty drabble :)





	At your Leisure

**At your Leisure**

 

His eyes never leave her frame as she approaches him, hips swaying.

She carries herself with an air of confidence and danger that makes Genji incredibly aware of what she is capable of, and the thought sends a shiver of anticipation down his back, makes him swallow thickly.

Amelie –Widowmaker, yet these two personas, assassin and woman, become one when she is around Genji– leans forwards and casually lifts one leg on top of the couch at Genji’s side. Her short skirt rides up to expose more of her pale, blue thigh, and Genji’s eyes travel down to it, captivated, before he glances up at her face.

“Like what you see, ninja?” smugness in her voice, but her expression remains neutral.

Genji is the one who smiles as she slides one of her thigh highs down her leg, lingering just enough to be a tease, and he peeks between her parted legs, catching a glimpse of her dark panties framed by soft, delectable skin. Amelie shifts, lifts her other leg, and when she removes the other thigh high, she does it so slowly, hands caressing down her leg, and Genji’s mouth dries.

“Yes,” he finally answers, voice rough and low, _wanting_.

“Good.”

She climbs on his lap, legs spread apart, and fits her lithe frame against his front, arms wrapped around his neck.

Genji moves his hands to those delectable, soft thighs, feels the skin cold under his fingers, supple and giving, and tugs her closer so she can feel the effect she has on him, his hard cock still trapped in his pants.

“Why, _mon petit moineau_ , you just got caught…” Amelie’s hand comes to caress Genji’s cheek, nails grazing this skin, “I guess I should take a bite of my prey now…” and she tugs him forwards, mashing their lips together.

She kisses open mouthed, tongue coming to lick Genji’s lips, her teeth grazing his lower lip, catching it and tugging at it, and Genji shivers, hands moving to cup Amelie’s ass, kneading it.

The way she moves on his lap, grinding into him, rocking her hips against his… Genji makes a soft, muffled sound that she laps up in the kiss, her hand framing his chin to keep him from moving away.

Not that he would –prey to the spider, Genji has no intention to run. If anything, he _wants_ to be devoured.

Her skin is cold but soft to the touch, and Genji kisses her back just as fiercely, one hand sliding up her back to fumble with the zipper of her dress, but she bites down on his lower lip enough that he falters, and then she stops kissing him. Her gaze is dark and sharp, expression unreadable. “No,” she breathes. “Take it slow, ninja. We have all night, and no one to stop us.”

She swallows his answer in another hungry kiss, still grinding into him, and Genji moans into it, fumbling with himself for a moment before he moves one hand between their pressed bodies, tracing the contours of her inner thighs before he reaches between them.

If she can be devious, so can he.

Amelie’s eyes flutter shut and she arches her back when he caresses her over her panties, and Genji wants to see her ride him naked, beautiful and bare to his eyes so he can kiss at her neck and suck on her nipples, watching her as he makes her _feel_ –

But this… oh, this is good as well.

His fingers trace her above her panties, slipping past the lace easily to find wetness there to welcome him, and Genji swallows, eyes wide open to stare at her face, as he rubs two fingers on her folds, barely pressing on them.

There, she is less cold –there’s barely any warmth in her body, but as her heart flutters just a little in her chest, Genji seeks out that fragment of warmth, fingers massaging her until Amelie moans into their kiss and thrusts against his hand, not yet frantic but needy enough to ask for more.

The position is difficult and she makes it almost impossible to focus, grinding down harder against him, her expression focused and intense, but even with how hard he is, his cock getting barely any friction now that he’s using his hand to tease Amelie, Genji is patient.

The small gasp that leaves Amelie’s lips as he finally lets one finger slide inside her is like honey, thick and surprised, and as Genji kisses her neck, working hard to leave a mark on her, she grabs his shoulders and grinds harder into his hand, willing the finger deeper–

–only to bite back a disappointed moan when he moves his hand away, grinning as he takes his own taste of her from his fingers, tongue licking at them.

“We _do_ have all night,” he agrees, cheeky and satisfied.

“Oh, we sure do.” Amelie pushes him deeper into the couch, manicured fingers caressing a path down his chest, and Genji looks up at her, ruffled hair and smeared lipstick, and grins as she descends on him, hips rocking into him hard enough that the couch creaks.

He regrets nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _mon petit moineau_ \- my little sparrow in french :)


End file.
